Scene 1
Cold open Night. A Yoma, humanoid monster, confronts a woman. He attacks. The unnamed woman, with vertical pupils, readies her sword—she beheads the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 5 Village of Doga Day. In medieval village of DogaClaymore 10, Scene 056, p. 145 a crowd gathers round a body lying in the street. Someone says a Yoma did it.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 9–10 At the village chief's house, villagers demand action. This was the sixth victim. Someone says Yoma eat the organs of their still living victims.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 10 A young man, Zaki, says Yoma are impossible to detect once they take human form.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 11 The chief announces that he hired a Claymore. Only a Claymore can detect the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 12 Meeting ends on fearful note, due to Claymores' reputation. Outside, Zaki meets his pre-adolescent brother, Raki, who admits eavesdropping. When Raki asks about Claymores, Zaki gives him a mixture of rumor. He calls both the Organization and its female warriors Claymores, both named after the Claymore Sword. Zaki adds that Claymores are half-human, half-Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 14–17 Claymore arrives Their talk is interrupted—villagers shout the Claymore is coming. Raki races to the village edge. Before the setting sun, the unnamed woman from the cold open approaches.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 18 She wears a Roman Army-like Uniform, styled in Art Deco manner. She carries a huge sword on her back.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 20 At the chief's house, she says either her body, or the Yoma's, will eventually turn up. But if she kills the Yoma, a man will come to collect the fee. Her search begins.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 25 Raki races up behind her. She whirls about and nearly decapitates him. But he persists in following her. When he calls the organization she works for as "Claymore," she says the Organization has no name.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 28 When Raki calls her a "Claymore," she says that name was thrust on warriors by humans.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 29 At the village's edge, the two sit down.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 33 Raki tells her that his parents were the first to be killed by the Yoma. The village bell tolls. Raki has to return home to cook dinner. He asks the warrior her name. But she refuses to give it.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 36 Yoma At home, Raki finds his uncle bloodied body. Zaki shows up. But “Zaki” awakens into the Yoma. The Yoma reveals he killed Raki's parents and Zaki. By eating Zaki's brain, the Yoma was able to take on Zaki's identity. The Yoma says he must have one last meal before leaving town. He attacks Raki.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 37–39 The ceiling explodes—the Claymore warrior plunges and lands between the two. She reveals that Raki carries the Yoma's scent, accounting for her initial attack on Raki. After that, she only had to let Raki lead her to her target.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 42–43 The warrior cuts both arms off the Yoma. And splits him in two.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 54–55 She leaves the house, Raki slumped in shock.Claymore 1, Scene 001, p. 58 Name revealed Later in the chief's house, Raki hears that the warrior is leaving. He races out to the village's edge. He again asks for her name. This time she answers—“My name's Clare.”''Claymore 1'', Scene 001, p. 67 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US